One Kiss
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: One kiss can change everything. For so long Hermione watched him from a distance. She thought she would never be good enough for him. But a single kiss can change everything. But for better or for worse. Dedicated to the wonderful xakemii. Happy Birthday!


**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the wonderful Kimberley (xakemii). Happy Birthday love, hope you had a great day!**

**Also thank you to Robyn (lollymau) for her help on this story. Thanks Love!**

**Also, for the purpose of this story, let's pretend Fred was at Hogwarts in Hermione's fifth year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

He had always been the one.

Deep down she knew that from the very start. She went off chasing his brother because she thought she could never have him. She believed that she was never going to be good enough for him. That he would never look twice at a boring book worm like her. Sure she liked Ron, he was her best friend. But he wasn't him. Ron couldn't make her laugh the way _he_ did. Rondidn't have _his_ mischievous grin. But she told herself she would settle for Ron. Even if every time she saw him she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. Even if when he went on a date with another girl she felt like crying. She was going to settle for second, she had to.

* * *

Hermione stood by the lake, watching the surface shimmer in the fading sun. The Giant Squid briefly skimmed the surface of the water before diving deep into lake. Hermione wished she could be like the squid. He didn't have to worry about relationships and broken hearts. All he did was swim about, a simple life. How Hermione longed for that, a simple life. Where you could just go out and declare your love to any guy you fancy. But her life was far from simple.

"Hermione," a voice whispered behind her. Automatically she grabbed for her wand, but the person behind her gently grabbed hold of her wrist.

"It's okay, it's me." She suppressed a groan. It was most defiantly not okay. Of all the people who could have followed her, Fred Weasley had to be the one to do it. The one person who she couldn't get off her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

"I saw you run out of the common room. I wanted to see if you were okay." Minutes before Hermione had made a cowardly escape. She had been sick of Ronald going on about his perfect relationship with Lavender. Sick of people giving her sympathetic glances. They were so sure that the frown on her face had been caused by Ron and Lavender. She let them believe what they liked.

"I'm fine," she told him, pulling her arm from his grasp. They stood in silence for a moment. Fred bent down to pick up a stone; lazily he skimmed it across the surface.

"I'm sorry about Ron. He's an idiot." Hermione sighed. Of course Fred believed all the rumors about her and Ron.

"I'm not in love with Ron, I never was. He and Harry, they're like brothers to me." Hermione watched as Fred processed her words. He raised his eyebrows and studied her.

"Then why have you been so upset lately?" Hermione resisted the urge to slap herself for her own stupidity.

"I've just been busy, with homework and stuff." She turned back to the lake avoiding looking him in the eye.

"You're lying." Hermione gnawed at her lip. Why couldn't he just believe her pathetic lie?

"It doesn't matter. I really should be… somewhere else."

She attempted to start walking back up to the castle. But Fred grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her round to face him.

"Fred, please," Hermione said, struggling against his grip. But he was bigger and stronger then her and kept his hold on her.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. Hermione stopped fighting and looked up into his big brown eyes. They looked worried, like he really cared about her.

"I'm not in love with Ron. But I do like another Weasley." Fred's hands dropped.

"Please tell me you don't fancy Percy." Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical, she finally attempts to tell him and he thinks she likes Percy.

"Fred, it's you I like." He didn't say anything. He simply stared at her, mouth hanging wide open.

"And now that I've made a fool of myself I really have to go." She started to walk away from him. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She had barely been able to take two steps before Fred was in front of her again. His eyes were still wide but he now managed to form words.

"You don't know how long I've been hoping you'd say those words." He pulled her towards him and did something Hermione had only dreamed about. He kissed her.

And it was _a lot_ better than any of her dreams.

* * *

It is amazing what one kiss can do. One kiss that takes your breath away, that sends an electric current down your spine. A kiss that makes you see everything clearer. A kissed that makes you wonder how you could have ever lived without him. A kiss can change everything.

Now that she had him, she would never let him go.

Because he had always been the one.


End file.
